Kiss Kiss Fall Down Stairs
by suikaneko
Summary: Can Tavros get up the courage to kiss Vriska?


Tavros sat in his room playing with some pokemon cards; he sighed quietly. Vriska and a bunch of other trolls had gone out to do nothing in particular and had left Tavros here all alone. It wasn't that they didn't offer to bring him… he just wasn't sure he wanted to do anything tonight (especially with a group of high bloods). He would feel just...so…orange. Not to mention before Vriska picked up and left he had been planning to make a move on her and needless to say he was a little disappointed that Vriska would leave after he had built up so much, uH "courage".

Tavros was staring off when the echoing of familiar laughter resonated in the hallway. As he waited for the door to open he perked up and tried to look like he had been having a good time while his friends were gone. Vriska and Terezi came into the room, surprisingly not arguing as usual.

"Vriska Vriska! Look at that shit go!"

"Oh god, Terezi. Gamzee was so crazy tonight, we should have never showed him that slinky. He kept going on about it being a 'mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLE'."

Terezi snickered and Vriska continued to do an eerily accurate impression of Gamzee.

Tavros attempted to pipe in, "So you guys had, uh, fun tonight?"

"Yeah Tavros you should have come with us. Hehehe…you should've seen Vriska."

"Shut up Terezi that was all your fault! Now I'm all worked up and I wanna kiss someone!"

"What happened?"

"Ohhh nothing. Vriska's just overreacting : [. We were all telling stories about people we've made out with and I told her about the time me and Nepeta kissed."

Vriska scowled a little, "Yes and don't bring it up again!"

Terezi snickered as Vriska sulked. "Well guys! I'm gonna call it quits for tonight! I'll see you all later hehehe don't get up to anything naughty tonight! Heheh tavros I can taste your creamy peanut butter blush hehehe"

Tavros panicked and covered his cheeks a little as Terezi snickered walking off to her bed room.

Well, they were back to where they were before Vriska left. Except instead of Vriska being on Tavros bed she was rolling around on the floor in some sort of frisky drunkenness. Tavros watched hesitantly trying to decide what to do, this was the opportunity he was waiting for, he and Vriska all alone, not to mention Vriska's current state. It was basically the perfect situation.

"Nitram…get down here on the floor with me…use those shiny robotic legs of yours.."

"Uh okay" Tavros eased himself down onto the floor and sat next to Vriska. He was surprised by her forwardness.

She didn't say anything, but laughed, possibly remembering something silly from her night out. Tavros took the opportunity to build up a little bit of confidence. He slid a finger along a spot of Vriska's exposed skin; her shirt was riding up a little from rolling around. He wasn't sure why he was confident, maybe because he knew that Vriska was little horny. Underneath his sliding finger he felt Vriska quiver. Surprised he pulled away and looked down at her.

"Taaaavrosssss what are you doing….." He saw a faint blue shade floating on her cheeks.

"I just thought that…I…nothing in particular".

Tavros continued, encourage by the faint blushing he saw. Cautiously he slid his hand up Vriska's back, sliding his quivering fingers along her smooth gray skin. Vriska arched her back a little and closed her eyes. Tavros was amazed by what he saw. Vriska had never been this…submissive…easy to control. Usually it was the other way around.

"I, uh, Vriska can I have your hand"

She wordlessly lifted her hand and placed it on Tavros' lap. Tavros was willing to try anything to see Vriska react. He lifted her hand slightly.

"What are you doing pupa"

Tavros slowly brought Vriska's finger into his mouth. That made her go silet. He wrapped his tongue slowly around her finger and began sucking lightly. Pursing his lips around her finger he slid up and down coating her finger with orange tinted saliva. Her reactions were amazing. Vriska squirmed and mewled quietly, surprised by the sudden sensation. She wrapped her arms around one of Tavros' legs and pulled him in close trying to control herself.

"Pupa…you're such a tease…I'm so getting off on this…" She eyed him lustfully and a little angrily, her voice was breathy.

"I uh, I'm sorry. I could stop if you want…" he said that…but his words didn't mirror his actions…he ran a finger across her neck causing her to moan.

"Tavros…just kiss me already if you're going to keep doing that…", Vriska whined impatiently. That's right...all she had been wanting was a kiss. Tavros glanced at her blue lips, her fangs showing a little. Teasing her….that was one thing. But kissing her. That was completely different. He ran his hand through her hair trying to reassure himself and regain his confidence. Kissing Vriska…

"uH, maybe we can save that for another night…or later…or"

Vriska sighed and sat up. "If you're not going to do anything I'm going to bed." Tavros got up, stumbling a little and followed Vriska a few steps before trapping her on the wall.

"No I just.."

Vriska glared up at Tavros, "So are you going to kiss me or not Pupa?"

"I…uH…" Tavros rested his head on Vriska's hair trying to avoid the situation at hand.

"I'm leaving!" Vriska said as Tavros tried to trap her again.

"No..No.. I'll do it…" He stared down into her sparkling black eye and she stared back into his eyes.

Tavros leaned down and tilted his head…his horns following awkwardly…he…he…he couldn't do it. Vriska had closed her eyes in anticipation. After awkwardly staring at Vriska with her eyes closed for a few seconds she opened them and scowled.

"Pupa! You're such a wuss! I'm leaving!" she pushed her way out of his arms and stormed away to her bed room.

He stood with his lips cold and his arms empty. She was right. He was a wuss.


End file.
